


Here’s hoping we collide

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: "We Could Be Dead Tomorrow So Let's Get Married Today", 5+1 Things, Cultural Misunderstandings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Unexpected Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Five times Luke thought he had made his feelings for Bodhi absolutely clear+One time Bodhi finally got a clue
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Here’s hoping we collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



“Bodhi? Are you there?” Came Luke’s voice from outside the shuttle and Bodhi only narrowly avoided hitting his head on a pipe while crawling out of the floor space.

“In here”, he called, frantically smoothing his hair down and hoping that he didn’t have any oil stains on his face.

“Hey”, Luke smiled down at him while Bodhi was heaving himself out of the crawl space of his shuttle.

“Hi”, Bodhi replied.

“Hi”, Luke repeated.

“Hey”, Bodhi said.

The longer Luke smiled at him the more Bodhi was inclined to forget that he had some urgent repairs he needed to finish. He often felt very conscious of the fact that he was an Imperial deserter in an Alliance against the Empire but not when Luke was around. 

“What are you doing?” Luke asked. He was carrying a tray with food which only reminded Bodhi that he had missed lunch.

“The engine handled funny during the last flight”, Bodhi explained. “But I can’t seem to find what the problem is.” His instincts told him it was just indicator of something that would turn into a much bigger problem if he didn’t find it in time.

“Want me to take a look?” Luke asked. 

“You don’t have to. You look like you’re busy”, Bodhi nodded towards the tray in Luke’s hands.

“oh, that!” Luke looked as if he had forgotten he was even holding the tray. “That’s for you. I didn’t see you in the mess and figured you’d be hungry.”

As if one cue Bodhi’s stomach growled. “I need to finish this before we fly out tonight.”

Cassian’s face had already told him that Draven wasn’t happy the mission was delayed but it was better than being stranded between systems if the hyperdrive died en route.

“Let me take a look while you eat”, Luke offered again. “Please.”

Bodhi was really hungry and there was also only so long he could withstand Luke’s bright pleading eyes. “Okay, thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me, I just hope I can help you”, Luke replied and set the tray down on the benches. They almost collided with each other, Bodhi stepped backwards, lost his balance and would’ve fallen into the open floor space if Luke hadn’t caught him and pulled him back.

“Thank you”, Bodhi said, his hands on Luke’s chest. He was warm like the sun over Jedha. 

“Thank you”, Luke said, his lips slightly open. 

Bodhi’s stomach growled again.

They quickly let go of each other. Bodhi sat down to eat and Luke disappeared into the innards of the shuttle. 

He did find the problem though when Kay asked, Bodhi couldn’t remember what it had been only that Luke had smiled triumphantly when he had figured it out.

/

The Rebellion was short on everything and food was not always an exception. Especially in a place like Hoth where their possibilities of harvesting their own food was very limited. As if there wasn’t already enough reason to hate Hoth.

Bodhi shivered as he lifted his fork to his mouth and ate his food slowly to make it last longer. On his side Luke was doing the same thing while huddled against Bodhi to keep warm. It was nice to have Luke this close by but Bodhi didn’t know how to tell him that.

Rogue One had a mission later tonight to break into an Imperial depot minus Baze and Chirrut who would stay on Hoth to train with Luke while Kallus would join them. Bodhi liked Kallus, it was nice to know someone who had similar experiences with the Empire and defecting. Luke, for some reason, couldn’t stand him.

Bodhi swiped his finger over his empty plate to pick up the last crumbs. Being so hungry all the time made him feel as if he was a child on Jedha again, begging for scraps whenever his mother was too sick to work.

“Here”, Luke nudged his plate towards Bodhi, half of his ration still on it.

“Luke, no, you have training later. You need your strength”, Bodhi protested.

“And you’re flying later”, Luke pointed out. “To get us more food. You’re much more important.”

Every time Luke said things like that, Bodhi felt his heart beat faster. 

“I am not. Besides, if I feel faint Kay can just take over for me”, Bodhi replied. “And Kallus knows the Imperial protocols even better than I do.”

Luke made a little unhappy noise when he mentioned Kallus. Bodhi really wondered why Luke didn’t like him. He didn’t think it was because he was a defector since Luke had never held that against Bodhi, but what else could it be?

“Come on, Bodhi, eat, please”, Luke pressed insistently against his side, regarding Bodhi with his big, blue eyes. 

Bodhi felt his resolve crumble. “But I don’t want you to get injured during train because you didn’t eat enough.”

“I’ll be fine”, Luke took Bodhi’s free hand and squeezed it. “I promise.”

“Under one condition”, Bodhi replied, threading his fingers with Luke’s. “You tell me what your favourite food is so I can take it for you. Only you.”

Luke smiled and ducked his head. “It’s not a food, but if you find any hot chocolate…”

The expression on Luke’s face was so adorable, Bodhi could’ve kissed him. 

“I’ll bring you a box”, he promised solemnly.

/

“Here, take mine”, Luke offered with bright eyes, holding out his water canister to Bodhi.

“Oh, uhm, I…” Bodhi could’ve kicked himself. He was not on Jedha anymore, Luke offering his water to him didn’t mean anything except that he was nice.

“Please.”

When Bodhi took it, their fingers brushed and he almost dropped it. Once upon a time on Jedha, he had offered his water to a beautiful twi’lek boy with pale blue skin and sharp teeth and had gotten rejected.

Even if Luke didn’t know the significance, Bodhi had no intention of ever rejecting him.

If only Luke would ask…

“Thank you”, he said and drank, self-conscious of the fact that Luke was watching him.

“Thank you for helping us”, Luke replied. “If we can get Han back…”

“You can always count on me”, Bodhi replied. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous of Han or not. Even if, as Luke had said, Han was in love with Leia, that didn’t mean the three of them couldn’t form a relationship all together.

“I know”, Luke smiled at him. “I’m glad you here.”

“I’m glad, too. I mean, I was worried when you didn’t turn up after the evacuation from Hoth. But Chirrut told me you were fine”, Bodhi blurted out without taking a breath. And when he had seen Luke again, he had been badly injured and one hand short.

Even now with the prosthetic hand covering the injury, Bodhi felt a little tug behind his heart every time he saw Luke. He wished he could’ve done something to protect him.

/

“You look like hell”, Jyn said when she saw him. 

Cassian, in a move that elevated him to Bodhi’s favourite friend, put a cup of caf in front of him.

Ever since the news of the second Death Star, Bodhi had taken to sleeping in his shuttle again. It felt safer here, as if he could escape in case the Empire staged a surprise attack. However, that wasn’t the only reason why he hadn’t been sleeping well.

“I think Luke is avoiding me”, he said, fully aware that in the face of a threat like the Death Star it sounded ridiculous. Luke was a general of the Rebellion, and a Jedi. He was probably just busy. “And I don’t know why.”

Jyn made an understanding noise. 

“Did something happen?” Cassian asked.

K-2SO sighed as if he was despairing of all organic lifeforms.

“I don’t know. Everything seemed fine when he came back from rescuing Han but I haven’t seen him since.” Bodhi shrugged. It wasn’t as if he had seen that much of Luke normally but they had always made an effort to spent time together when they were on the same base. Or at least Bodhi had. Not seeing Luke for so long despite knowing he was there…it just made him miserable. “I thought we were, you know…” 

Bodhi trailed off. He didn’t want to say friends because he didn’t want to be Luke’s friend, he wanted to be something else. And he had thought Luke had wanted that, too.

“Didn’t he give you his water?” Baze asked.

“Yeah, but he’s not from Jedha. It doesn’t mean anything.” Even though Luke’s deliberate absence from his life was making him miserable, Bodhi still felt he had to defend him.

“Bodhi”, K-2SO said his name as if he simply couldn’t suffer through all the foolishness anymore, “Luke is from a desert world, too.”

Oh.

Oh.

Suddenly everything Luke had done lately fell into perspective and Bodhi felt embarrassed by how oblivious he had been to all of it. How had he managed to miss even the most obvious clues? Sharing his rations and helping with the repairs, those were friendly gestures, but giving his water to Bodhi? And – 

“He gave me a plant”, Bodhi whispered more to himself than to anyone else on the shuttle.

“So?” Jyn asked. “People give other people flowers all the time.”

“He gave me a potted plant, Jyn”, Bodhi couldn’t believe he had been this stupid. “And I thanked him.” He needed to find Luke immediately and rectify the situation. Maybe the concussion he had suffered on Scarif had damaged more than he had initially thought.

“I still don’t get it”, Jyn replied and Cassian nodded along.

Chirrut grinned. “Accepting a potted plant from someone is equivalent to accepting a proposal on other worlds. It represents the first stock of your future joint crops.”

“And I thanked him”, Bodhi repeated to Baze and Chirrut, somewhat relieved that there was someone who understood the gravity of the situation.

“Relax, we all make these mistakes”, Baze replied. “When I first told him I love him, he said ‘I know’ and walked off.” He turned his head to glared at Chirrut during the last few words.

Chirrut smiled blithely. “I did know.”

“You’re supposed to say ‘I love you, too’.”

“I thought you knew, too.”

Bodhi didn’t hear the rest of their bickering because he was already running for the starfighter hangar.

/

“Luke!” Bodhi yelled across the hangar when he saw that Luke was about to get into his X-Wing. Whatever the mission was, this was more important. He couldn’t let Luke go while he was thinking Bodhi had rejected him.

When Luke heard his name, he stopped and turned towards him. His expression was unusually guarded when he looked at Bodhi, who ran the rest of the way towards him, arriving in front of Luke out of breath.

“Bodhi? Is everything okay?” Luke actually sounded worried despite the situation.

“I love you too”, Bodhi wheezed and pressed a canteen of water against Luke’s chest.

“Oh.”

“I didn’t…I mean…I thought…” Bodhi managed to get out in between gasping for air, “I love you.” When he managed to steal a glance at Luke, Luke ducked his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “And I…I accept.”

“Bodhi – “

“I accept”, Bodhi interrupted him. He shoved the sapling he had dug out from behind the base against Luke’s chest as well. “And I’m sorry I was so stupid. I promise you…I didn’t…know…Tatooine was…a desert…too.”

“Oh.” Luke eyes went as round as pika fruits. “I thought you didn’t…I thought you weren’t interested.”

“No. Never. I love you.” Bodhi panted. 

“I love you, too.”

Someone whistled and only now Bodhi realised that the rest of the pilots had gathered around them and were watching like this was their favourite holo-drama.

“I couldn’t let yo fly without telling you”, Bodhi explained.

“I’m glad you did”, Luke grinned. He shoved the canteen and the sapling in the pockets of his flight suit and pulled Bodhi into his arms. 

Bodhi leaned their foreheads together. “I should let you go. We’re up against the Death Star again.”

“Exactly, it’ll still be there in ten minutes”, Luke replied, framing Bodhi’s face with his hands, his thumb caressing the side of Bodhi’s face.

“Come on”, Wedge called, “Kiss already, dammit.”

Luke and Bodhi laughed. 

“I’ll kiss my fiancé whenever I damn please, Wedge”, Luke yelled back.

“Fiancé?” Han asked, “No, no, come on. At least make sure you get each other’s widower pension if one of you dies on this run. Lando!”

“Has he always been that optimistic?” Bodhi whispered to Luke. “Or is that leftover carbon sickness.”

“Han means well.”

Moments later, Han returned with a somewhat confused looking Lando Calrissian in tow. “Please put them out of their misery.”

“And the rest of us!” Jyn yelled. When Bodhi looked around to see where she was, he saw that not only Jyn but Cassian, Kay, Baze and Chirrut had all arrived on the scene.

“All right”, Lando held out his hand. “Give me your blaster.”

“Not what I meant and you know it”, Han grumbled. “You’re the ruler of a place, you can marry them.”

Lando looked as if he knew at least ten separate legal and or bureaucratic reasons why he could not, but instead he threw his cape back and said, “We are gathered here today…”

Later, Bodhi couldn’t recall anything but the look on Luke’s face when he said yes and the softness of Luke’s lips when they kissed. 

Nothing else mattered anyway.


End file.
